This invention relates to a machine suitable for cutting grass and the like, and more particularly to a machine for cutting grass along the edges of curbs along streets, roads, footpaths and the like.
Many roads and footpaths are provided with substantially L-shaped curbs or channels at the side. Grass and soil are provided on the inner surface of these curbs, and very often grass grows up over the curbs and intrudes onto the road or footpath. This is often unsightly and unattractive, and can also cause problems by obstructing the passageway. Numerous means have been proposed in the past for cutting and trimming such grass and the like, in order to provide a more attractive appearance, and to keep the passageway clear. However, few of the previously known arrangements have been successful. Various problems have been encountered. For example, many of these arrangements are self-contained, in that they do not attach to another vehicle or piece of equipment. This type of arrangement can be relatively expensive, in that engines and the like must also be provided, for a machine which can only perform one function. Other problems are related to the inefficiency of such machinery, which have not cut the grass and other vegetation consistently and cleanly. Other arrangements may be suitable for domestic use, or in situations where only a small amount of grass need be cut. Such arrangements are not suitable for large scale operations, or for commercial use.
It is an object therefore of one aspect of the present invention to provide a cutting arrangement which goes some way towards overcoming, or at least minimizing the abovementioned problems.